Love will be the death of you
by xLilyFlower28
Summary: Forgetting him won't stop the hurt.xx. HG oneshot .xx


**Love will be the death of you**

**By xLilyFlower28**

**A/n: Thanks to Doris (beta)… she's the bestest beta ever:-D and I love her!**

She smiled when he said her named. Her heart fluttered when she thought of him. She had said yes when he has asked her to marry him. But as she smiled, and as her heart fluttered, and as she said yes, she had thought not of him. He had been on her mind, yes. But the other… The other never left. He was always there. He was like an addiction. An addiction she would have to get over, because the supply of the drug had ran out. He was with her all the time, and he had taken her heart long ago. He had taken her heart before she even knew what love was. And to be quite honest, he had never really given it back.

She stared at the mirror, but never really saw it. She stared in the mirror, and saw him looking back at her. He smiled at her, and he kept smiling, as he walked out of the mirror. She brushed her hair, put on her pajamas, and tried to fall asleep. But she didn't. She never could. Thoughts of him clouded her mind. Her body was on one, but her mind was on another.

"_**Gin, this is going to be very hard for you to accept…" Ron said, with a look of worry on his face.**_

"_**What? What's going on? Where's Harry? Why isn't he here? Why is Hermione crying?" Ginny stared her brother down, waiting for answers, but not really wanting them. She knew what was coming, she knew it from the moment he had left.**_

"_**Gin… After Harry defeated him…He was in horrible shape…" Ron trailed off, not willing to finish the sentence. But he didn't have to. Ginny nodded her head to show that she understood and turned away as tears flooded her eyes. She was strong. She wasn't going to cry. She knew this would happen. **_

_**But even the strong sometimes cry. After all, grieving is not a sign of weakness, but the price we pay for love. Ginny ran out into the woods, and fell down right where she was. She dropped to her knees, stared at the sky, and let the tears escape her. And there she lay, for days and days. She didn't want to believe it, but she knew she had too.**_

She pulled on her wedding gown, and placed the veil on her head. "I am in love." She told herself this over and over again. She believed herself. She went up to the alter, and she said "I do".

She set the table, put out the forks and the knives. She put out the chicken and took out the salad dressings. She waited for her husband to come home from work and kissed him on the cheek when he did. She gave him his dinner and smiled and she thought about how this shouldn't be, and how she should be at work. She always wanted to be an auror. But he wouldn't let it be, he said he could support the both of them. She smiled a smile that lied through its teeth.

She got her kids off the bus, kissing them both on their blonde heads and taking their hands as she led them to the house. She ruffled their blonde hair. _They should have black hair._ A voice said inside her head. But she shook the voice away, smiling at her blonde- haired, blue- eyed children. _Who should have green eyes and black or red hair._ The voice repeated. She flinched at the thought but pushed it away. She told herself how she loved her husband. And how she never loved another. _Forgetting him won't stop the hurt._

She kissed him goodbye, as she left for the week, going to visit those who she called family. She kissed his cheek, and found her eyes straying to his forehead. _His forehead that lacked a scar._ But she did not think of that, she had long forgotten him.

She clicked her glass with his, 50 years of being married. She was old now, but her memory was solid. As she clicked her glass, she thought of one thing. Her husband. No one else popped into her head. After all, she hadn't thought of him in years… had she? She had forgotten him… hadn't she?

He cried as he watched her down below. He had been here ever since. He had watched her every day of her life. He watched her cry, he watched her wed, he watched her make a family, and he watched her grow old. But she hadn't known. She had long forgotten him. She hadn't thought of him. She hadn't cared. She had gotten over him. But he never did. He thought he took her heart, but she had stolen it right back, and when she stole it back, she had accidentally stolen his as well.

Her heart gave a pang, leaving her wondering. She was happy now, with her husband right beside her. But something was missing. And with a jolt, a picture of his face had found its way into her head. His messy hair and his emerald eyes. She had forgotten about those… hadn't she? She let a single tear escape her, and then tried to forget about him again, but he was always there. He never left.

She rattled the bottle. She stared at it long and hard. She knew what she wanted to do. Was she happy? Had she ever been? Yes, she had been. 57 years ago. All that time. back in her 6th year at Hogwarts. When she was with him. Then, she had been happy. But not since then. She smiled and she swallowed the whole bottle, passing out for an hour or two, then slipping away, back to where he was.

She was 15. He was 16. It was the beginning, and the end. The end of her life, the beginning of her new life. The end of her mistake, the beginning of a bigger one. She knew he could make it right, she knew she could never forget about it. She stared into his emerald eyes, and wondered how she had ever gotten her heart back. _Ah, but you never really did._ The voice in her head responded. She smiled at him, he did not smile back.

"You gave your life to see me again" He said, smiling sadly.

"I don't need life, just you." She responded.

"You should have lived. You were happy."

"But you weren't."

"_**like fallen soldiers we will learn, that once forgotten twice removed, love will be the death of you."**_

**A/N: Hope you liked it, please review, it would be greatly appreciated!**


End file.
